


Sunshine and gnomes

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: The Gnome Series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Pov gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: A bottle of sunscreen causes Tweek to wonder if Craig is a gnome spy.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: The Gnome Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779829
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Sunshine and gnomes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ambercreek95 for editing this for me.

Sunshine and gnomes

It was just another day in the small Mountain town. The air is cool and fresh, giving a measure of comfort and a false sense of protection from the sun's malicious rays. Two teenage boys lay relaxing underneath the shade of two large trees. The former best friends are now dating and are in the middle of an intense debate over sunscreen.

Craig is tall and lean with an athletic build. His short inky black hair is hidden beneath a dark Red Racer Baseball gap. A few strands have escaped the confines of his hat and are flying in the slight breeze. He is sitting on a large beach towel, various Guinea pigs printed on the cotton surface. His long legs are stretched out in front of him. His body is turned towards Tweek as he studies the younger teen. Craig's green eyes widen in amusement as he watches his boyfriend stare at the sun screen lotion bottle suspiciously.

Tweek’s crazy spiky blond hair, bleached platinum blond by the sun, sticks up. A single large streak of said hair is painted with pastel hair chalk in the colors of the rainbow on the right side of his head, framing his face. He is sitting cross legged on a large blue striped beach blanket. The bottoms of his green khakis are rolled up to just beneath his knees (Tweek doesn’t wear shorts because the Gnomes would only mistake them for boxers and just steal them anyway). His green tank top is sticking uncomfortably to his pale freckled skin. In his hands he holds the suspicious bottle filled with white goop that Craig claims is sunscreen. His blueish green eyes are filled with distrust as he scans the ingredients list for a third time.

Although Tweek trusts Craig with his life, he cannot help but be wary of the mysteriously thick substance. It's not so much the consistency of the sun block, but rather the design on the bottle he finds so distasteful. The bottle is smaller than most sun lotions, pink in color and right smack dab in the middle of its plastic casing is an illustration of a palm tree. It's not the palm tree but what is under it that has Tweek’s nerves on edge. A plump, slightly sun burnt gnome sits lounging under the tree. The gnome is holding a large glass in its hideously gnomish hands which holds a red liquid. The longer he stares at the bottle, and that particular gnome, the more he is sure that said gnome is drinking blood. A vampire cannibalistic gnome would not be on the bottle of a legit safe-to-use sun block, and yet, here one is. Tweek groans in displeasure and then puts the offensive bottle down. He folds his arms across his chest.

"Honey, if you don't wear lotion you will get a sunburn."

"Gah, NO Way, I am not using that!" Tweek hisses, glaring down at the offensive bottle. “It could be contaminated."

Craig shakes his head at his lover’s antics. "Tweek, honey, think about what you just said? Logically that makes no sense, Why would I give you contaminated sun block?

Why indeed? Tweek wonders. His eyes darken, as he lifts his gaze from the offensive bottle of lotion and onto Craig. Craig wears his usual stoic expression as he stares back at Tweek.

"Nah, I don't know..." he is staring intently at Craig memorizing the contours of the others face. Craig's lips, the ones he loves pressing his own lips against, hold the smallest hint of a smile. The longer Tweek looks at him, the warmer and safer he feels, the more he looks like his Craig. But would his Craig knowing his rocky history with all things gnomes related really present him with such an object?

The Craig shaped person leans back against one of the trees. He brings his knees to his chest, and wraps his arms around them as he studies Tweek with a single raised brow. "Did you want me to put the lotion on for you?" Craig's ears turn red at the suggestion but otherwise his normal bored expression does not falter.

Tweek’s eyes fall across the other boy’s body taking in his appearance. He tells himself it's to make sure Craig's really Craig and not a robot or perhaps an alternative universe Craig sent by the gnomes. But he would be lying if he wasn’t enjoying looking at the other. Even if this Craig wasn't his Craig, he is still a Craig and all versions, robots or not, are gorgeous. Minus his usual dark blue hoodie and signature hat, Craig's clothing is typical Craig attire. He wears dark Jean shorts and a black short sleeved NASA t-shirt. A pair of Rainbow sunglasses are perched on the bridge of his nose. Tweek's eyes fall to Craig's right hand, more accurately his fingers. A simple black ring, glossed over with the hues of the rainbow sits perfectly (too perfectly) on his right index finger. Tweek knows that if he were to look closer at the ring be would see their initials. After all Tweek wears the matching ring on his own finger, a promise the two had made to each other this past year when they stared their senior year of school. Would the Gnomes know about the rings? Gnomes were tricky evil creatures and worked in mysterious ways? So it's not beyond possibility that the boy before him isn’t really his Craig.

The possible fake Craig is smirking, as if he could read Tweek’s mind, which is such a gnome thing to do!

"How do I know you're not an impostor sent by the gnomes to spy on me?" Tweek accuses.

Anyone else would probably have grown annoyed of Tweek's strange ramblings and paranoid Gnome theories. Not Craig, he finds Tweek's quirkiness to be rather amusing, his strange nature adorable. The more conspiracy theories Tweek has, the more Craig becomes enamoured with him. Still, Craig pouts at the accusation, merely for show, and as a way to further fluster Tweek.

Tweek for his part isn't falling for his 'pseudo ' boyfriend's evil ploy. Instead he turns his attention to the clear plastic reusable Starbucks cup that Craig and he had adorned with astronaut stickers one rainy day. The cup stands on the little table they had brought out for the express purpose of keeping the ants away from their snacks. The table sits in the shade beside Tweek. Standing next to his own Coffee cup (filled with hot delicious black coffee) is another identical cup except this cup is adorned with pirate Guinea pig stickers and is filled with an iced mocha. Tweek's eyes flick back and forth between the two drinks. The Gnomes are ingenious creatures but would they really pay attention to such a small detail? A plan starts to form in his mind, and while Craig's attention remains on forcing his perfect lips into a frown, Tweek springs this plan into action.

As inconspicuous as possible, Tweek switches their drinks and then sits back smug. This is the perfect trap, coffee maybe the very thing that Tweek needs to function but it is also the same thing Craig hates. The real Craig anyways would react in disgust at even a single sip.

As if he is fully aware of Tweek's plotting Craig reaches out and lifts up Tweek's coffee cup. He chuckles to himself at the lameness of this little game that Tweek wants them to play. Like he wouldn't notice the difference between a hot and cold drink. He clears his throat making sure he has Tweek's full attention before bringing the coffee to his lips and taking a large drink. He fights against the repulsion that fills him as the disgusting liquid coats the back of his throat. Instead of the grimace he would usually display after 'accidentally’ drinking coffee, Craig's let's out a little satisfied sigh and then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He gently puts the cup down back on the table and looks over at Tweek in expectation.

Tweek does not disappoint him, the blond jumps to his feet, almost kicking off his green flip flops in the process, as he points a shaky finger in Craig's direction.

"Oh My God! You are an impostor!" Tweek is trembling slightly as he continues to point at his 'fake boyfriend."

He is literally the most adorable fucking thing Craig has ever seen. Tweek's face is all flushed, his pupils dilated in anger as he shakes a perfect finger at Craig.

"Oh, No, you have figured out my true identity," Craig teases in his most monotone voice.

To say Tweek is furious is an understatement. It's not so much the fact that his face has turned a nice tomato red but the fact he bends down and grabs the suntan lotion bottle and throws it at Craig.

Craig lays back laughing as the bottle sails over his head. "I was just kidding, honey, think about it, what would the Gnomes get out of cloning me? Logically it would be way too much effort and not enough rewards."

"Your logic doesn't work on me, clone." Tweek is glaring at the Craig clone like a cat ready to attack.

Craig sighs sensing he may have gone too far with his teasing. Tweek maybe extra adorable when he is angry but it would also be very difficult to calm him down if he continues to believe Craig is a gnome spy. Slowly, very slowly (he is putting on a show after all) his fingers fall to the hem of his t-shirt. Then once he knows he has Tweek's full attention, he pulls the shirt up over his head and carelessly flings it behind him.

"Would a clone have this?" He inquires as his fingers poke at a gnarled twisted piece of skin sitting against the tanned skin of his upper right arm.

Tweek watches the little strip show captivated. Despite his misgivings about Craig being replaced by a Gnome spy, it really isn’t his fault after all since Craig, even Craig Clones, is gorgeous. So Tweek's eyes can't help but to dance across his tanned skin. Craig's smug smile widens as he points out the jagged scar that mares his perfect skin, but in reality the blemish only adds to his appeal.

"Besides," Craig stands up, pushes his arms upwards stretching much like a cat, and then those intense emerald eyes of his, so green they seem to mimic the rain forest hold Tweek's gaze, “would an imposter Craig do this?"

Before Tweek can comprehend just what type of threat Clone Craig has just uttered, he is engulfed by two well-toned arms. They wrap around his waist and pull him forward. Tweek finds himself flush up against Craig's body and – gnome spy or not – he isn’t complaining. Those soft lips press against his own and all else is forgotten. Tweek clings to Craig greedily kissing him back. He tilts his head slowly so he can deepen the kiss which Craig all too happily complies with. They stand there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other kissing slowly before pulling apart.

"Would a Clone kiss you like that?" Craig's smug reply demands.

"Gah, Ngh, I don't know maybe clones are programmed to be good kissers,” Tweek leans forward recapturing Craig's lips. "There really is only one way to find out you're really you," his words are ghosted across Craig's lips and cause shivers to run through Craig's body.  
He pulls away, breaking the kiss, "it's the only logical solution to this problem, after all the gnomes could have watched us kiss..."

Tweek nods and then reaches for the others hand curling his finger around the others fingers. "Ngh, I don't think a clone would know how to do that."

Craig flashes Tweek a sultry look, "After all, no one can play you like I do."

Tweek licks his lips at the suggestion.

The two teens swing their entwined hands as they leave the sanctuary of the back yard and run towards the house.

***

As soon as the two teens retreat to the privacy of the house to test their little theory, a commotion can be heard from the nearest evergreen bush. Various grunts can be heard as the visitors make their displeasure known. A small pointy hat sticks out and then another and another, as the Gnomes family climb out of their hiding spot.

"Curse ye Craig!' The plump usually jolly leader of the gnome cries. As he leads the Gnomes over to where the boys had just left. 

The smallest of the gnomes bends down and picks up the abandoned bottle of Sunscreen, "Father, it was an ingenious plan – a lotion that would have made Tweek open to our suggestions for 24 full hours."

The middle sized gnome nods her head, "our son is right Leo," she looks at her husband and King with admiration, "if only Craig hadn't been in our way."

The Gnome King glares in the direction of the house. "You won't get away with this Craig," he yells in the direction of the house.

His wife and Gnome child are nodding their heads. "We will get them next time and then Tweek will be forced to do our bidding."

The Gnome King rubs his hands together a sinister smile falls across his lips, "and then all that delicious Tweek Bros coffee will be ours free of charge."

The three gnomes break out into mad cackling as they run away from the house and head back in the direction of the Gnome Empire to plot their next scheme.

***

From his seat on the couch next to Tweek Craig frowns and puts down the Switch controller. He turns to his boyfriend, "Did you hear something, Honey?"

Tweek shakes his head, his entire focus on the game in front of him, he mashes the buttons on the controller, causing his character too jump over the koopa troopa turtle and running straight into a flying bullet. GAME OVER flashes over the TV screen causing Tweek to frown. "You cheated" he accuses the game.

"I don't think that's how it works," Craig says in amusement.

"Ngh, but that bullet totally did, it flew right at me!"

"It was supposed to fly at you, it wants to kill you."

"What a nasty little bullet."

Craig sneaks a sideways glance at Tweek who is still glaring at the TV.

The cheesy music of Super Mario bros fills the room. Craig stares at the screen as his character starts moving across the video game world, "Don't worry, Honey I'll kill the bullet for you."

Tweek smiles as he looks over at Craig. The stoic boy is staring at the screen intently, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

"I 've decided," Tweek says moving closer to Craig, laying his head against the others shoulder. "That you're not a clone."

"That's good Honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I present you with fluff. I needed a break from my more angsty series (almost done the last chapter of Inappropriate moments!!)
> 
> so here I present you all with my super fluffy stories all featured in the Gnome Series.
> 
> A bunch of fluffy one shots and stories featuring our beloved Creek squaring off against those loveable rascals the gnomes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.!!


End file.
